


resurgemus | naruto.

by highoncoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Fourth Shinobi War, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Reiko is a hot mess, Shizune is a sweetheart, Slow Burn, Weapons Everywhere, Weird Plot Shit, bamf Inuzuka Hana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highoncoffee/pseuds/highoncoffee
Summary: ❝I want to set my life on fire,watch my pain go up in flames,burn as hot as an inferno,I'm going to torch these chains.❞•It is said by many that only the good die young -  and those words, unfortunately, ring true in the world of shinobi. However, Asano Reiko is hell-bent on not only surviving, but thriving.Now that stakes are high and tensions are mounting, she and her comrades have to take matters into their own hands. War is brewing, and she can feel it in her bones.After all, why let imminent mortal danger ruin things even further when you've already managed to stick around for this long?Turns out, rising from the ashes would be harder than she had anticipated.•[Naruto AU]
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Original Female Character/Undecided, Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	resurgemus | naruto.

•

_Our torments also may in length of time become out elements._

~ John Milton, Paradise lost

•

_I took a deep breath and listened to the old brag of my heart._

_I am,_

_I am,_

_I am._

~ Sylvia Plath

•

_Whatever causes night in your soul may leave stars._

~ Victor Hugo

•

_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._

~ Virgil, The Aeneid

•


End file.
